


Crashing

by Tinynaut



Series: Wounded by our own understanding of love [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinynaut/pseuds/Tinynaut
Summary: They kept crashing into bed together, like a pair of fucked up magnets.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Wounded by our own understanding of love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156070
Kudos: 17





	Crashing

They kept crashing into bed together, like a pair of fucked up magnets.

They would ignore each other as much as physically possible, barely acknowledging the other with a terce nos of the head during the daytime. At work, in the halls, on the street.

Always tense. To everyone that saw them, they hated each other fiercely. 

But when night fell, the fireplace turn green and transform then into wandering hands, hungry mouths and sweet declarations of love.

The undying need of touch the other, tracing the pale scars in the even paler flesh with mouth and tongue. Seeking grey with needy green asking for assurance.

Whispered names and promises that kept going unfulfilled.

And by daylight, Harry awoke alone again in the big empty bed. Cold and smelling of Draco's cologne.


End file.
